Many portable computing devices have some storage capabilities for some or all of the following: messages, contacts, notes, photos, calendar items, etc. Methods for data retrieval may vary slightly between devices but for the most part, users are required to perform tedious search or find operations in order to access a particular item. These may entail having to remember the item name or at the very least, the item's location, through which the user can scroll to locate the desired item(s). For a small number of items, this task may be manageable. However, when there are hundreds or even dozens of items, this task becomes rather cumbersome and impracticable to perform in an efficient manner. In addition, the desired item can be easily missed or overlooked due to the smaller display space typically provided on such portable computing devices. Hence, finding a specific item can be both time-consuming and prone to error.